


DRAPETOMANIA - Newt x OC

by xnyxmcc



Series: The Maze Trials [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, thominho - Fandom
Genre: Deathcure, F/M, Pre-The Maze Runner, maze runner - Freeform, scorch trials
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnyxmcc/pseuds/xnyxmcc
Summary: n. an overwhelming urge to run away.Amelia wakes up in the box, a month after the first group.(Pre- Mazerunner)





	DRAPETOMANIA - Newt x OC

My eyes snapped open, head spinning I sat up. My mind was foggy, crowded with questions. I stood up, the contraption I was in headed upwards rapidly. Metal on metal, grinding and screeching against one another. I tried to remember where I was, nothing came to mind. When I say nothing I really mean nothing, my brain was empty. I was thrown to the floor, the machine had stopped. My head hit the cool metal floor, Amelia. Amelia? Who's Amelia, must be me I suppose. The top of the box opened, a clear blue sky hung above me, about 30 people stared at me from above,

“What the fuck?” Someone jumped into the box with me, he had dirty blonde hair and a slightly sunburnt face, “um, hi?”  
“Hello,” he smiled, “my name's Nick, what's yours?”  
“Amelia,” I whispered confused, “what's going on?” I stood up, everyone above me were boys, teenage boys, Nick climbed up to them and held out a hand for me, I took it and he pulled me up.  
“Welcome to the... Glade,” He said the word stalling, “We just came up with the name yesterday,”  
“What?” I asked, he waved me off,  
“This is Alby,” he introduced me the dark skinned boy, “we all just got here last month, and we're all dudes, and you're... not.” I nodded, about to speak when he clapped, “everyone back to work while we give Amelia a tour,”

The group moved away, the 'glade' was massive, I turned on my heel. A wall spanned the whole field with a gap on one side, a building stood with a group of boys building an extension, hammocks were hung next to it, a hut surrounded by fragile looking benches, some trees, a metal warehouse looking thing and what looked like a farm.

“It doesn't look like much but there aren't many of us,” Nick said, “Technically I'm the 'leader', and Alby is my second in command, everyone works while we oversee them. Over there are the builders, they... build things, the trackhoes and raisers, they are our farm and raise animals, the slicers,” he pointed to the metal building, “they chop up the meat that we eat, food is cooked by Frypan over in the hut, medjacks work in that building, we call it homestead, they are our doctors even though it's only Clint, the runners,” he pointed to about five boys standing at the crack in the wall, “they run the maze,”  
“the maze?” I asked,  
“Oh, yes, I forgot to mention that we are stuck inside a maze and are currently working on a way out,” before I could ask anything else he started talking again, “the box usually has supplies and animals and stuff in it, but this time it brought a human, a human girl,”  
“Fabulous observation Nick,” Alby said cutting off his rambling, “we probably should call a meeting about the human girl,” He chuckled, Nick just nodded and ran away, presumably to get the relevant people for a 'meeting'. 

Alby started walking so I followed him,  
“None of us know what we are doing yet, some of the boys are still in shock and crying about wanting to go home, most of them are sloppers, Nick left them out because he doesn't like calling them that, but,” he shrugged, and I nodded along, “they mostly clean-up, the poor shanks,” I raised my eyebrows at shanks but he just kept walking so I ignored it, “we are about to talk to the keepers of the jobs, don't worry they are all nice, just some of them are a bit weird,” he grinned at me and opened the door to a hut in the corner of the glade behind the trees. I immediately got hit by hot air, I stepped in and Ably motioned for me to sit on a chair across from the semi-circle. They all stared at me intensely, making me a bit uncomfortable until an Asian boy with dark hair burst out laughing, quickly throwing a hand over his mouth,  
“I'm sorry,” he glanced at Nick, and stood up, “I'm Minho keeper of the Runners, AKA the best group that you should definitely join because there are only five of us and so far seven paths in the maze,” After him there were a few more they all seemed really happy to talk and have a new person, at the end Nick stood up.

“How are we going to put her into a job?” he asked,  
“We could just make her choose?”  
“We could just put her in with the runners,” Minho said hopefully,  
“We could to trial jobs,” the keeper of the trackhoes said, I think his name was Zart, he was so sunburnt I could see his skin peeling,  
“That sound like a great idea,” Nick said excitedly, he reminded me of a exited puppy, “tomorrow you will start with the builders, the doors will be closing soon,” He checked his watch,  
“We should set up for the bonfire,” Frypan said, everyone agreed,  
“Amelia, you can hang around with Minho until the fire,” Nick said leaving the hut with all of the keepers, except Minho, trailing behind,

“I guess we are best friends now,” he said linking my arm with his, “I'll introduce you to all of my little workers then,” he dragged me with him towards a picnic bench that had four boys sitting at it,  
“These are my slaves,” he gestured to them all before sitting on the edge of the bench and telling me to sit next to him, forcing one of them to go to the other side, “This is Newt, he's my main man,” he said hugging the boy next to him, he had blue eyes and sandy blonde hair that hung over his left eye, he introduced the rest of them as slave Ben, slave Josh and slave Oscar. They all seemed like fun and never left me out of the conversation, but were cut off by a loud screeching that echoed around the glade and left ringing in your ears, it reminded me of being in the box. I stood up and looked for where it was coming from, the wall, the fucking wall was just... closing,  
“Walls don't do that...?” I questioned, Minho shrugged,  
“It's happened since we got here,” He said, I looked at the sky, it was rapidly changing from clear blue to night-time,  
“Time for the bonfire!” Oscar yelled running off, the rest of the boys cheered and ran to the homestead, Minho dragged me along with him.


End file.
